bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User Talk Blackemo Archive II
Your Arrancar Well, I love Soñador Hermoso. Her personality would make her a funny character (she bares some resemblance to Hidan on Naruto and he was hillarious). I think Duardo is an oaf (no offense intended) and is too playful (mabey that's the point lol). An Asesino is just awesome. I mean, if you can get behind someone and decapitate them with no effort at all, I'm a fan of you lol. Ten Tailed Fox 15:43, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Well I think that their all pretty creative and cool. I hope I can improve my characters. I just updated Ryun. Mind seeing if he is acceptable now? Ten Tailed Fox 15:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Oh I think I could guess lol. Mine are too. My characters are based off of me and my real life friends and relatives (except with really cool swords and abilities and stuff...*sniff*). Ten Tailed Fox 15:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Well if I had to guess, I'd say Zukia. After all, you have used him in two different fanons and his personality changes very little. Forgive me if I'm wrong, it's just my educated guess ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 15:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I KNEW IT!!!!! *Random out burst over* :) Ten Tailed Fox 16:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh. Well then I guess I'm stuck, eh? I tried copy-pasting the text from your Main Page to my Main Page, but it wouldn't work... I wonder why... --Cyberweasel89 17:32, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Good Start Well I like it so far. You've already introduced some interesting and varied characters (I loved Duardo, wish he didn't have to die!). The only complaints I can think of are minor like spelling errors (which I could fix, with your permission) and I personally like a bit more exposition, but like I said thats a personal choice and stuff will probably be explained later on. (Like why did Duardo have to die ^^). Though I have to admit I cut out a ton of exposition for The Foreign Reaper cause it would have moved too slowly otherwise, so I'm a bit excessive when it comes down to details. Otherwise very nice. Keep up the good work. Overlord59 19:21, 17 February 2009 (UTC) That Story Yeah, I liked that eh..... whatever-the-story-was-named. It was a lot of type-o's, and since I haven't seen many Bleach episodes, I was mostly confused by the story, cause I have no idea where or what the Easpana hideout is. But, if I did, I would've loved the story!!!! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 19:23, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Arrancar Soñador is interesting (hollow human relationships???) but you made one mistake it should be soñadora.soñador is male so you need to change her name if you can Dr.Ayzen 20:58, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sure but I thought only admins could do. that the correct name would be (Soñadora Hermosa)and also my prediction was correct Asesino is the sexta bwhahahahaha Dr.Ayzen 21:06, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Characters Well I don't like Zukia Tojiro at all so you did a good job writing him. I mean sheesh that looks like the kind of person who I would go and hit if not for fear of getting my arse handed to me. Thats why I made it so Izumi Naomoto dislikes him so much. The only worry about him is possible overpowering. I mean the ability to recall other Zanpakuto's abilities (and at once)? However if the Bankai's time limit decreases as new bankais are learned this shouldn't be a problem. On the other hand Ren Yamatoro (also written well). I instantly liked as a character. His bio made me laugh and the gigai boyfriend? Genious. Has some great personality quirks that make him believable as a character. A great counter to Zukia's personality. Possible comic relief as well? The only thing I do have to say about the story is don't hurry it too much. If stuff goes too quickly people reading can lose interest or just the general plot (although equally this can happen if you don't move the story quickly enough). It happens far too often in fanwork. Getting that balance right is what makes a great story. But no immediate problems, just things to look out for in the future. Also got a great idea for the third espada, is it OK if I create him? He could have a higher number if you already have plans. Overlord59 21:18, 17 February 2009 (UTC) My Apologies I didn't mean to ruin your story of the Espada. I just thought I'd help out. My apologies. Ten Tailed Fox 18:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Creating Espada As an idea for checking fan made espada for the second coming of aizen, why don't you create a hotmail account specifcally to check what people have written? That way we can send what we produce and get feedback and necessary changes from you without having to reveal anything over talk. That way we can keep the ranks and powers hidden. Also means you don't have to share you normal email with all those internet predators out there. ^^ Overlord59 18:30, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Ok Checked it out.Someone changed it for me??? and lol short chapter Dr.Ayzen 19:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Btw Like you said to ten-tailed sama you cant reveal the number one espada fast,do what tite kubo did take awhile to reveal stark as numbah 1 (and win me 10 dollars do to me always knowing he was first) also the espadas ranck are all strangely in the feminine word (ex.Primera,Segunda,Tercera) except for the 5 (Quinto) and Ninth (Noveno,just thought you should know that.Dr.Ayzen 20:03, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Mixup Think you got myself and Dr.Ayzen mixed up. You sent the reply to my post to his talk and vice versa. Overlord59 20:13, 18 February 2009 (UTC) yeah you did lol I was a little confused at first Dr.Ayzen 20:14, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Keep going dude Then what your doing Is going great so far,like i said alot like tite kubo,of course youre chapters are longer (..five page chapters suck) all i have to say is more praise like pequeños name Dr.Ayzen 20:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Of course A kid espada is genious,Soñadora still has me curious and viejo well i like his ability to shoot fire bals from his cane Dr.Ayzen 20:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Honestly Idk shes kinda hard to figure out and why is it funny???? and you probably will Dr.Ayzen 20:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Well... You see, you call the arc the Second Coming of Aizen. I guess what i don't understand is, is Aizen still alive or is there a new leader? Ten Tailed Fox 15:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Sweet Oooooooooh that makes me want to read more. I just read the new bleach. Ichigo is getting his butt handed to him lol. Ten Tailed Fox 15:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Question Are RP fights allowed on this site? Ten Tailed Fox 15:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Fanon I don't have any predictions. I honestly think the fight looks like it could be part of the original canon. It was pretty cool so far. I can't wait to see more. Ten Tailed Fox 15:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Oh ya! It's really good. I have to say, I have never really gotten this excited about any fan story I've ever read but it's like reading a new part of Bleach or Naruto each week, I just cant wait. I love to read, but I'm very critical of what I read and I must say you have done a fine job. Ten Tailed Fox 15:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Well, your very good. I'm currently preparing to write my own arc and give it a shot. It will be awhile before I get started but I hope to do well. Ten Tailed Fox 15:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) My character Do whatever you see fit. When you use them, just stick to their personality and you should do fine. I can't wait!!! Ten Tailed Fox 15:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, thanks. And I was just about to archive my talk page, thanks for reminding me. 16:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC)Ten Tailed Fox I Adore Photoshop!!!!!!! o^-^d I have Adobe Photoshop CS3 and used the shape tools. I used the custom shape tool and with a combination of shapes from the nature and shape categories created the shapes. Since shapes in Photoshop are stupid and you can't edit them naturally, I merged them with a blank layer. The rest was just clipping certain parts and rotating others (the lines at the corners used to be another box but I deleted the rest of it because I thought it looked to similar to my other crest). I've also used Photoshop on many of my other avatars to change hair colour, style, and to isolate different clothing parts to put them together in a way tektek doesn't allow ... I love Photoshop O^-^o -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 16:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Helping Hand Well, if you ever want to make a crest or something else along those lines I'd be willing to make it for you. If you described it I could see if I could make it, that is if I'm not busy. Recently, though, I've been far less busy than before (which is exactly why I can be a part of Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia *hurray*). -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 17:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Same Same as ten tailed sama your story feels like a canon manga chapter except your faster hehehehe by the way ichiro's zanpakutou rocked and did you see ulquiorra's cero oscuras??? Dr.Ayzen 17:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Story Yay fighting! Keep writing kk? Also just as a note it gets kinda hard to read sometimes as it is a very large block of text (well written as it may be). I get lost at certain points, especially trying to work out whos talking at a given moment. Also, did you get my email? It occurs to me you said you read them on your psp and I sent my char as an attachment so it may not have worked. Overlord59 13:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Arc I have started a new arc dubbed the Return to Hueco Mundo arc. I have finished the first two chapters and would appreciate your opinion. Ten Tailed Fox 17:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) New Fanon Espada Ummm...I was wondering if you already made all the Espada. Please inform me about the current existing Espada, a list maybe of open slots. Thanks ^_^ !!! Cuarta espada 07:40, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You Yes I do enjoy the experience and I will definitely create the pages for the other divisions. I'm heading over to vote on my favorite chapter of you arc, right away. Once more, thank you. I'm glad that my contributions are appreciated. Ten Tailed Fox 17:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : I will and also thank you for making me an Admin!!!! I just saw the news page. I'm very honored. Ten Tailed Fox 17:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Np And i voted for the first one cause it was the beggining of a great story ^^ Dr.Ayzen 21:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Fanon Characters Ummm... if I may ask your opinion, what can you say about my characters, could use them ?? -Ylfritz Moonfang -Yzidria Zynchiekche -Ylidane Stryfmraine Cuarta espada 09:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thats Ok Your doing really good. I was wondering. I did a complete makeover of Ryun's zanpakuto. It now completely unique and is a reflection of Ryun. Check it out and tell me what your think. Its called, Niiromusha. Thanks Thank you. I am also about to update Return to Hueco Mundo Part 2, so stay tuned ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 18:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) A few things First, I love the new chapter. I couldn't stop reading (I mean that). ^_^ Also Im glad your using the List of Cero page. I hope more cero gets invented. Ten Tailed Fox 16:46, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : Your most recent chapter, Long Live the Angels of Hueco Mundo. It was great. Ten Tailed Fox 16:57, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :: I know you aren't finished yet. I like the fact that Pequeño Demonio‎ is using his release state. I'm a lover of action and the past couple of chapters have had a decent amount, so naturally I would love it. Plus I'm kinda hoping to see the Bankai of Ichiro, though I don't know if you plan to reveal it soon. Anywho it's real good so far. Ten Tailed Fox 17:07, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::: So I've heard ^_^ I read it right after you updated it lol. Wow she is really adept at Kido. Ten Tailed Fox 17:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm loving it so far. Also while I'm thinking about it, go to the List of Cero page. I changed the format for ranking cero. Make sure your cero is in the rank you want it. Thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 18:32, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: They are my favorite move. Thats why I invented the Spirit Ray to be the Shinigami variant. Ten Tailed Fox 18:55, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Zukia-sama is fighting? OOOOOOOHHHH I'm there!!! ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 19:05, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Pequeño's Ressureccion Its not Dormir a demonio does not mean sleeping demon sleeping demon is Demonio Dormido Dr.Ayzen 21:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) My Vote That was my second choice lol Ten Tailed Fox 18:55, 27 February 2009 (UTC) : Sure. I think that it was cool how Soñadora Hermosa defended Ichiro towards the end. And I thought Pequeño's method of disposing of her, was both funny and gruesome at the same time. ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 19:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :: Actually I felt a bit of sadness over Soñadora's death, only because in the end she was trying to protect someone. But I'll get over it lololololo. Did you see the Naruto manga today???!! Six Tailed Naruto!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!! And Hinata confessed her love!!! Awesome chapter. Ten Tailed Fox 19:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Eep, eep *strech hand in air frantically* Question about the User Mailer! Do they have to find out for themselves what needs to be sent or are they told? If they would be told, then I may be interested in the position but if they aren't then probably not (I don't trust my judgment as to what is important or not). -- Haruko-chan o^-^o21:38, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto power Hi! I'm just wondering if my character's zanpakuto, could have the ability to actually execute a shinigami, only on my captain's (either my squad's captain of squad 1's captain's) order. The reason is that his zanpakuto's blade is a guillotine blade. If it is to go too far, then just say it. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 16:05, 2 March 2009 (UTC) By executing the shinigami, I was mostly referring to an execution with a guillontine. Quite primitive, though. Cutting the shinigami's head (the shinigami won't really lose his/her head), and therefor killing the shinigami. Or just simply, taking away his/her powers. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 16:49, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! And no, I haven't voted, because I haven't got the time to read them, and haven't seen enough episodes to understand them. Sorry! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 17:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Chapter Vote Because... the fight scene... had flavor? Okay, I was just geekin' out over Umi's fight scene. T_T --Cyberweasel89 16:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Facebook Yes I have a facebook. Ten Tailed Fox 17:57, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Umi Yay! ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 18:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Zukia-chan Actually, I haven't read the newest chapter yet. Been really sick lately. X_X --Cyberweasel89 19:12, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. ^_^ :Stupid cold... One of my nostrils is always stuffed up and blocked (it keeps switching between which one is blocked and which one still works), I get dizzy spells whenever I move, and my throat is so sore that I get searing pain whenever I swallow. T_T :--Cyberweasel89 19:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Decisions, Decisions ... First, I would honored if you allowed me to have the position of User Mailer. Second, I chose Damned to Dream under the Sun because my favourite part of any anime/manga is the character development. This section four new main characters and had a nice casual scene between Tsuyoshi and Fujin (hurray for Amaririsu's Captain!). I personally prefer when characters are just talking and not in any particularly unique situation (eg. fight) where they show how they interact with people naturally. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o01:11, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Yo You probably don't recognize the username, but I am Dubtiger. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 14:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks (for the compliment on the article). --Lavi (れび) (talk) 15:18, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Poll Easy,same reason haruka-chan likes it,i enjoy characters talking more than fighting and most of your chapters include fights so that one not only shows character development and their personality but is different from the rest Dr.Ayzen 01:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Ohh i did Its got me curious you really ar a wizard Dr.Ayzen 14:05, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Simple Who killed the prisoner dude and how did he get past the captains watch. Dr.Ayzen 14:13, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I Would say so Hes pretty cool and besides hugs are forever lololol,and his shikai is really cool Dr.Ayzen 14:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I read fast ALready read it congrats,You won the award for possibly the most unique bankai ever Dr.Ayzen 14:46, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Lol And the academy would like to thank you back,and id say so Dr.Ayzen 15:01, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Wow Thats pretty cool youre inspired by anime music,and youve been doing a great job so far,hopefully when i have the time to work on mine (T_T still working on chapter 1)itll matchup to yours. Dr.Ayzen 15:06, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome Same thing for me dude except mines with any type of music,I usually picture scenes in my head like the fights or imagine openings (I know ts old but i love naruto's second opening) with my characters in them like you,its just so ispiring Dr.Ayzen 15:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Ichiro-sama!!! Ichiro's Bankai is awesome!!!! I can;t wait to read the rest of the fight!! Ten Tailed Fox 15:19, 4 March 2009 (UTC) He is my favorite captain! Even over Ryun who is a captain himself. He fits the bill of a captain, while as Ryun seems to be more a rouge. Ichiro-sama rocks!!! Ten Tailed Fox 15:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Haha Me either XD and yeah hes different from the normal "hey im a captain dont talk tome cause all i care is the rules of the soul soceity,so go or ill kill you!!" (*cough*Byakuya*cough*) Dr.Ayzen 15:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : Well Zukia is clearly stronger. Though I haven't seen Ichiro's bankai in action yet. So far my thoughts would be, Zukia. Ten Tailed Fox 15:41, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Normal!!!! i know wat you mean,zukia's still your coolest though Dr.Ayzen 15:43, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Zukia's Fight So far I think the battle is going quite well. It's well balanced, and yet Zukia seems completely confident that he can win which seems to frustrate his Espada opponent. I thought it was great when he whipped out Senbonzakura on the Espada. That was my favorite part. Aside from Zangetsu, Senbonzakura is my favorite canon zanpakuto. Ten Tailed Fox 15:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) : Ya I thought that was cool too. I was wondering. In you're opinion (this is considering all of their skills, strengths and weaknesses) who do you think is the strongest captain? Ten Tailed Fox 15:53, 4 March 2009 (UTC) HUH!? Ichiro dies!? Dr.Ayzen 18:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Opening Hey, I found this opening for the arrancar five arc. Tell me what you think. Ten Tailed Fox 18:12, 4 March 2009 (UTC) 300px|left Thank you much Thanks, I knew someone would love it as much as I did. I liked your idea of openings for the arcs and that song is my favorite naruto opening song. It looked sweet with that video. Ten Tailed Fox 14:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) : That depends on how he died. If he dies valiantly, with a heroic death, than so be it. But if he gets slaughtered, I might be a bit sad because he is way too cool to die that way. Ten Tailed Fox 14:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hide Well, I'm not too sure how I would react to her dying. Ten Tailed Fox 14:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Next Chapter WOOOOH!!! I can't wait. I'm gonna finish up The Blind Warrior of Hueco Mundo today and then begin the next chapter of my new arc as well. Ten Tailed Fox 15:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) : Thank you and thanks for your suggestion. I might change the title later but it was the only thing that came to my mind at the time. Ten Tailed Fox 15:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :: Dude, Ichiro is awesome....!!! I love what you've done with the chapter! Ten Tailed Fox 15:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Ok goodie! I can't wait. Ten Tailed Fox 15:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Wow I love how it ended. I like the draw back to Ichiro's Bankai. It can be a one hit kill to even the strongest opponents but it still has a negative effect on him. Impressive. I can't wait for the next chapter. Ten Tailed Fox 15:49, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Will do Blackemo1-sama. BTW have you seen Cyber-chan around here lately? Ten Tailed Fox 15:58, 5 March 2009 (UTC)